


Hero In The Night

by piridal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Superhero!AU, kagehina mainly, other characters will arrive later but i'll add them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piridal/pseuds/piridal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling into a lab on campus, and being drenched in some radioactive fluid, a new super takes to the sky, a super with the name of Nightwave. Little do they know, other supers lurk on campus alongside them, hidden as students.<br/>(currently on mini-hiatus due to my GCSE exams as of 23/04/16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is Happening?

**Author's Note:**

> I was already writing this on wattpad, but I thought I would bring it across onto here as well! The main ship is kagehina, but there are others that I will delve into deeper at a later date. Thanks for reading:)

Pressure forces itself onto my head, I fall onto the hard pavement, this wasn't meant to happen. I could feel rich, warm blood trickle down my forehead and spill from my side. Is that... Mine? Yep, that's definitely mine. A scorching hot pain surges down my side and my hips, my head begins pounding as the sounds around me become clear again. I hear shouting and yelling; possibly two men, and, I think a woman. The impact from the blow to the concrete on my head begins to outburst into an, even more, unbearable trauma. My lips are dry and flaky, I can feel a strange tingling sensation on the palms of my hands. My vision blurs to black and my head pulls back. And I faint. Possibly from the pain, maybe blood loss... It could even be shock, hell, I don't know. A sudden force pulls on my arms. My vision and consciousness come back to me before I'm thrown into, I think, the boot of a car... Maybe, the back of a van. My body collides harshly with the surroundings. Everything around goes black again... Is this the end?

//

A cool breeze flows through the summer air, the lingering smell of freshly cut grass and wasted opportunity passes alongside it. Ah college, 'the best time of your life'. Yeah, sure, because eating Ramen every day and having barely any friends is fun. I have two friends,though; Kenma and Nishinoya. They have other friends that I've conversed with once or twice, but, barely enough to call them friends of my own. Nishinoya also has a boyfriend, his name's Asahi and he's in the year above us. He's pretty chill though he was quite scary at first; what with the ear-piercings and black clothing. The guy's soft at heart,though; wouldn't hurt a fly. I care about my friends so I trust he treats Noya well, and will continue to do so. I think Kenma has a boyfriend, I've never asked, but kuroo and him look pretty... close? I don't know, they hug a lot, Nishinoya saw them kiss once, but it was only a tiny peck. So, who knows? Plus, they do room together... I'll probably ask him about it at some point.  
I'm currently heading to my art class, and it's 8 am. I am so tired. But, I do have a coffee from the crappy machine outside my dorm. The card encasing the delicious beverage is as thin as a sheet of paper and I can practically feel it leaving a burn mark on my hand. I continue to bumble forwards towards the door, coffee and sketchbook in hand, and push the door open. It doesn't move. So, I push it again. It doesn't budge. I continue to push it until I hear someone groan and yell;

"Give me five seconds to move my goddamn easel, asshole." The voice trails out and I immediately step back. Not before long, the door is pulled back open by a guy who's face is red, and has disheveled hair. (His face is either red with anger or embarrassment.) "There, that didn't take too long did it." He smiles sarcastically as he mumbles another 'asshole' under his breath when I walk past. Pft, if anything he's the asshole, how rude. I've not seen him in class or on campus before, maybe he's new, I swear if he is this much of an ass all year, I'm dropping out.

I park myself behind a spare easel, not quite at the back, and not right at the front. A happy medium. That's how I like most of my life to be, easy. Normal. Average. I don't have time for excitement with all this work for school. And my work-work at a local coffee shop. I only applied there because I like coffee and thought I might get free samples (Which, sadly, I didn't). During the interview, I put on my nicest 'customer service' voice and they seemed to love it. I was quickly given the job and started making coffees for students and people up early for their well-payed jobs. I work every other Saturday and some days during the week when I don't have class.

The teacher walks in bright and smiley and greets us all as she sets up her desk. She's a good teacher, always friendly and there to help. Her name is Mrs. Yoneda. She wears bright coloured clothing, she always has her hair in a new style. She is quite old, is that rude to say? She's not that old but she's older than 40 for sure. Her eyes have crows feet. She has laugh lines and her hands look like they would be frail, but they sure can make masterpieces of art. She has a couple of her pieces up around campus, they make me feel happy. They're usually orange toned, I connect to them, and I can really feel all the loving emotion behind the strokes.

"Good morning class!" She exclaims, "Today, I want you to continue any work you haven't finished, or, you can continue on your final project!"

I sigh, I guess I'll do some work in my sketchbook, then my piece. Putting my headphones on, I open up my sketchbook onto a desk close by and start to order some stuff, and decide where I'm going to place it. I feel something touch my shoulder, I pull one headphone out of my ear and look up to see the asshole who yelled at me not long ago, standing awkwardly just behind my back, struggling to keep eye contact he speaks;

"Sorry for,um, yelling..." He looks me in the eye.

"It's okay, I know how stressful college life is." I smile brightly at him, to get my point across that it was fine and I understood.

He blushes and looks away again, "Do you want to go for coffee, or something, to um... Make up for it. I'm trying this thing where I'm being nicer to people..." He mumbles into the end of his sentence.

I query with myself on what could be bad about that. Nothing... "Okay, sure. When and where?"

He looks excited when I said I'd go, he coughs before speaking again; "Are you, uh, free after this class to go?"

I take a second to think, "Yeah, I'm free. What's your name by the way?"

"It's... Kageyama," He looks me in the eye again, his expression not as embarrassed as before, "What's yours?"

"Hinata, I'll see you after class Kageyama." I smile again and turn back to my work. I slip my headphones back into my ears after I hear him step away. I hum along to the words and smile. This could be nice.

//

"You ready to go?" I hear Kageyama ask as my hands are busying away my papers into the book.

"Yeah, almost done." I turn and grin at him, he tries to smile back, but his face goes into an awkward grimace. I chuckle lightly and finish my tidying. My small hands pick up the old coffee cup and toss it into the trash. I grab my sketchbook and bag, that I toss onto my shoulder. "I need to go back to my room to drop my sketchbook off then we can go, do you want to come with or...?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll come with you." Kageyama looks down at his shuffling feet.

I lead out of the classroom and he trails not far behind me, we don't speak until I remember that I haven't seen him around before.

"Are you new here?" I ask, turning my head to realise he is now walking side by side with me.

"Yeah, I had to transfer from my old school because of some stuff." He responds.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" I hold my voice backwards, not wanting to upset him and make him yell again.

"Just some... falling out... with other people? I guess?" He stutters, "I don't, no I can't really say why, sorry." He lifts his arm and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck with a nervous giggle.

"Oh okay, sorry I asked." I blurt out, all too quickly and laugh too.

It's about 3:30 PM on a Thursday afternoon, the sun is still shining and other students are bustling through the school grounds. Either rushing to lessons or meeting with each other. We pass by the library and I notice a teacher and a student arguing about something. I wonder what that was about, I hear "Lab" and "Why would you do that?" from the teacher. The student says "Radioactive" too. I'll ask Nishinoya later, he takes AP Chemistry for his major, he might know.

"I wonder what that was all about huh?" I hear Kageyama speak quietly under his breath.

"I have no clue," He's startled by my response, he probably thought he said that in his head.

I enter through some big blue doors that lead to a stairwell, I step onto the first step and begin to run up them, well, not run but, quicker than the usual person would go up the stairs. I turn to find Kageyama exactly in line with me.

"Do you do any sports?" I ask as we walk down the hall towards my room.

"I used to do, um, volleyball in high school, but not anymore. What about you?" He repeats my question.

"I do volleyball right now, you should join the team if you're any good," We round a corner, "We'd have to take a look at your skills first but still, come along next time?"

"I don't play anymore, sorry." His voices tone goes flat and low and he looks to the floor again.

"Oh okay, um, oh- here's my room, I'll be two seconds." I smile and grab my keycard from my pocket and slot it into the door handle, "Hey Noya, I'm back...-But I'll be going again in like 5 seconds."

Nishinoya is laid flat out onto his bed reading a book, he peers around and smiles. His hair is down and wet, he must've just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey,Sho, where are you going?" He sits up and swings his legs onto the floor and stands to walk over to me, "Got a date?" He drags out the 'a' in date for emphasis.

"No! I'm just going to get coffee with Kageyama," I notice the door is still open.

"Who's Kageyama?~" Noya sings playfully.

Kageyama pokes his head around the doorframe and waves, trying to put on his best smile.

"He's Kageyama," I point at the black haired guy in the doorway and shove Noya to the side as I go to my desk and place my books down there, "He's just buying me coffee as a sorry, it's not like you think." I mock taking offence from what Noya said, but he know's I'm joking.

"Well, enjoy your date. I'll either be here when you get back or, with Asahi, so don't forget your card like last time!" Noya uttered before flopping himself back onto his bed.

"Like I said; not a date. And have fun with Asahi, also, I won't forget my card it's okay." I laugh as I walk back out of the door, "Bye!"

I hear a faint 'See ya' from Nishinoya as the door closes.

"Let's go!" I smile.

//

We arrive downtown after walking for five minutes and we end up outside the one I work at; 'Le café'. A very Original name, I know. We both walk in and the smell of the beans gets my senses tingling. Kageyama breathes in a load of air through his nose, obviously trying to get as much of the scent as possible. I internally laugh as we sit down at an empty table. Vanessa, one of my co-workers comes up to our table and greets us;

"Hey Hinata," She smiles and pulls out her notebook, "What can I get you two?"

"Hey Vanessa, I'll have a hot chocolate, with whipped cream please!" I look over to Kageyama, "What would you like?"

"I'll have a black coffee with an extra shot of milk, please" He announces to Vanessa and does that weird smile-grimace thing again.

"Anything else?" She comments one more time, I look over to him and he shakes his head, "We're okay."

She nods and walks back off to the counter.

"You know her?" He questions me politely.

"Yeah, I work here actually." I express.

"Oh, I've never seen you in here before and I come quite a lot."

"I only work on every other Saturday and only sometimes in the mornings if I have no lessons." I chuckle.

"Yeah, I usually get coffee at lunch times here during the week," He looks down at his hands on the table, "I really am sorry about... yelling at you this morning."

"I told you it's fine, I understand that being in college is stressful and can make you angry. Sometimes I get angry at people for no reason just because I'm stressed. I look like an "Angry Elf" according to Noya."

"Is Noya your roommate from earlier?"

"Yeah, he's cool. Huge chemistry nerd too. He likes video games as well, he's the perfect roommate to be honest." I laugh lightly.

"He seems it, I wasn't roomed with anyone and it's pretty good."

"You weren't roomed with anyone? That's stra-" I'm cut off mid-sentence when the drinks are placed onto the table in front of us. "Thanks, Yoko." I smile.

"Thank you." Kageyama takes a sip of the drink and pulls his head back when he realises it's too hot.

I take the spoon from the side of the plate and scoop some of the cream into my mouth. Yum.

"Yeah, I didn't get roomed with anyone." His voice chimes in out of nowhere and startles me.

"Maybe, there was no one else was on the waiting list for a room." I ponder.

"Probably," He takes a sip of his drink again, it's cooled a little.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes. I look around the coffee shop and take in the scenery a bit more. When I'm working I don't usually look at how it's decorated. The walls are a dark auburn and the furniture is all ebony and tawny coloured. There are small hanging lights draped from the ceiling, igniting the room into a calming incandescent glow. The uniform-aprons are chestnut-coloured aswell. The whole building is cozy and warm. On half of the floor, in the areas surrounding the barista bar and the counters, the floor is linoleum, the other half is a dark brown and red patterned carpet. Across the room, a woman sits with her child and her husband. The small child is drinking a brightly coloured drink from a straw as she colours away at a colour-me-in book. They look so... Happy. It's nice.

"What're you staring at?" Kageyama questions, whilst turning in the general direction of my line of vision.

"Just that happy family over there. It's... Nice, to see them all together. I don't know what I'm saying," I scoff to myself, laughing nervously and covering my face with my hands.

"Yeah, it is... Nice," He took another sip of his coffee before swallowing and continuing his sentence, "When do you need to go back to campus?"

"Not long, I need to go see a teacher about some stuff..." I reply quickly, looking over my cup.

"Ah, okay..." The silence that followed was awkward.

Ten minutes or so passed between us before I looked at my phone and yelled about needing to go, and saying thank you for the drinks then dashing out of the cafe. Kageyama had stood up in the process and was stunned by me running away so fast.

//

I arrive outside of the Chemistry block, ready to find my teacher to ask about some work I need to catch up on. Quickly, I walked in through the main doors to the building, before walking past four doors and knocking and entering the fifth.

"Hello?" I spoke out into the classroom that was delved in darkness. Who turned out the lights?

I continued to step around the lab in search of my teacher, she should be here, I thought. I dragged my fingers along the edge of a counter as my strides became larger.

Suddenly, a circular item rolled out and beeped.

Oh shit. I thought is that a fucking bomb?

It exploded, forcing my body back into a wall. The windows had smashed, a fire had started, the floor crumbled and most of the bottles around had smashed. Fumes flew through the air and mixed with eachother, creating deadly toxins. I hadn't fully passed out from the impact yet, but the fumes were most likely finishing the job, I felt liquid trickle over my arms and down my body. Across my face and into my hair.

I'm gonna die. I took one last breath as I heard the voice of my professor yell to him and the blurry vision of her running towards me before getting thrown across the room by an unseen force. A voice said; "Leave the kid, he's probably dead." Before my head made contact with the cold, hard floor.

//

When I re-awoke I had been pushed up against the wall, there was still fire darted around the room. Shards of glass pushed into my arms and legs. The professor was tied to a chair nearby. What was going on? This whole situation left me fully confused as the fumes still danced in my head. The professor looked badly injured, possibly dead. A piece of glass had been stabbed into her torso and there was a lot of blood on her face.

Some light caught my eye. I looked down to see my hands and arms glowing. I looked close at my body and saw that so were my legs. A strike of pain flooded through me. It felt like my limbs were on fire. The pain slowly crept up my throat and into my head and eyes. A scream of torture tried to escape my lips before my mouth was taken over by the affliction. My body lifted into the air and the glow lit up the whole room. Slight scarring began on my arms as the gleam and torment died down. Limp and lifeless, I fell to the floor. My legs ceased to throb and the glimmer ended. The pain left my face and I curled into a ball, now I could feel the sweat that slathered my forehead and the ache in my joints.

Seriously, what the fuck is happening?


	2. You know too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns some stuff and meets some people.

I woke up once again to the sound of quiet mumbling, and the slight beeping of what sounded like a machine. Some light landed on my face and shone against my hair fully showing off its orange glow. The floor below me was no longer hard and cold, and when I opened my eyes I saw the blue bed covers and a yellow-tinged lamp beside me. I saw out the window at the night sky, the buildings and the tiny cars passing by. And as my eyes shifted even further up I saw a doctor holding a clipboard, flipping through the paper attached to it. Placing my hands down beside myself, I push myself up and lean back against the headrest. Funnily enough, I don't feel any pain. I was well aware of the events that had occurred previously, with all the explosions, chemicals, and glowing limbs. It was thoroughly one of the oddest experiences of my life so far. I was sure that I would have felt something, but no, nothing. I look at my hands, no glow and no marks. Nothing. Zero, zilch.

"Ah, you're awake. You've been in a minor coma for two days, but you seem alright now. We checked you over to check for cuts or any sign of burns from the acid and such, but we couldn't find any. So, I think you just got very lucky to not be hurt after all that commotion." the doctor spoke and she looked up at me mid-sentence. I saw that her eyes were a magnificent emerald, that perfectly went with her auburn hair. She was pretty, mid-twenties to thirties I'd say. Her uniform was clean and crisp, and her shoes were perfectly polished, meaning she obviously took care in her appearance.

"Nothing?" I ask as politely as possible trying to not sound too shocked as of course I knew what had happened and that was something someone definitely would not recover from overnight.

"Yes, as I said nothing," she checked again through her sheets of paper, "I'm guessing you go to the local university? I think your roommate came to see you earlier on, we'll call them and get them to come and pick you up, alright? Oh and you may need to speak to the police at some point about what happened, but I wouldn't worry you won't be in trouble."

"Uh, sure..." my words came out in a slow pace, I didn't expect Noya to come visit, and I was kind of annoyed I would have to talk to the police about this, I was out cold half the time! That was nice of Nishinoya to come and visit, though, I smiled. I knew I had to tell him about everything that happened and see if I could get him to make sense of any of this.

//

It wasn't long until I had been bundled out of the bed and given some fresh clothes to wear, Noya must've brought them with him, and was stood in reception waiting for him to arrive. Soon enough, his small green car pulled up outside and he rushed into the hospital and hugged me within an inch of my life.

"You had me worried sick, Hinata!" here it comes. Noya's 'mum' side. Even though he was a generally loud person, who you'd expect to be pretty ignorant, he wasn't. He genuinely cared about the people around him and didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Haha, sorry Noya..." I finally hug him back.

He said thank you to the men at the front desk and walked me out back to the car, pulling the door open for me and doing up my belt in the nick of time before I could get to doing it. Oh god, he probably doesn't know that I'm absolutely fine.

"Hey, Noya, you do know that ther-"

"I know, but you need to be properly strapped in for where we're going. And how fast we're going to be going because we need to get there quickly," he finishes my belt, shuts the door and walks around to his side, opens the door, sits down and does up his seatbelt. "There's not really time for me to explain right now," he puts the keys in and turns them to start the engine. "You're just gonna have to trust me because I know more about this situation than you think."

"Um, oka-" I'm cut off once again by Noya's fast acceleration out of the car park and onto the main road. We speed past countless cars before he looks in his mirrors and to either side of the car and quickly pulling into a secluded dirt path that was arched over with trees. The sky was dark and you could only just make out a few of the stars, whether that was from the speed at which the car was moving or the thickness of the trees about me, I didn't know.

"Where are we going?" he didn't reply to me, "Uh, Nishinoya?" I spoke once more.

"Shhhh," he quietened me. He slowed the car a little bit and he rolled down the window. Beside the car was a microphone on a pole. Now, I am thoroughly confused. He spoke into it just a little too quiet for me to hear any of what he said. A beeping sound escaped the cold air and carried itself in through the car window. And the sound of metal dragging pulled itself to my ears, out of the corner of my eyes I saw some bushes opening to show some sort of secret entrance. Nishinoya saw it too, rolled up the window and sped further down the dirt path and through the gap that was now there.

Once we get through the mysterious gateway I see nothing but plain fields for miles on end. What is happening? I'm even more confused than before and speak again,

"Noya, uh, where are w-"

"Can you just shut up for a second damn."

I hold my lips closed when I hear what he has to say. I'm still confused. I still don't know where I am, and Noya doesn't seem prepared to tell me anything just yet. We both stay quiet, much to my dismay but it made him seem happier and more focused. The only sound that passed between us was the muted humming of the car engine and Noya sometimes sighing to himself. We continue driving for a while.

//

My eyes had been closed, but his sharp intake of breath forced me to open my eyes. I saw the scenery outside spinning and moving up, which through me at first before I realised we were on a turn-table taking us underground.

"Right, now I can explain," he turned to face me, "Now that we're out of earshot at least."

He stopped for a moment as the car continued spinning before he continued.

"I know what happened, I know who did it to you, I know what you are now," he uttered, "When I visited you in the hospital, I just knew you'd become one of us finally. You probably have a lot of questions but it'll be easier for the others to explain to you in more detail."

"Wait what? The others? What are you talking about?" My eyebrows knitted together and confusion glazed my eyes.

"Just shush okay?" he had been shushing me a lot ever since I got in his car.

The car stopped turning and lowering and I moved to look out the window. I saw grey metal walls, panelled into a cylinder, creating a smooth and flowing transition from wall to ceiling. There were a couple people walking around in what seemed to be a uniform, but some others weren't. The 'uniforms' were in the same colour spectrum to the walls surrounding us and were like wetsuits. The people who weren't wearing the 'uniform' were wearing something different completely different, there were two girls, both had on masks around their eyes, that were black to match the rest of their outfits. The girl with the darker hair had on a black long sleeved crop top, it almost looked like leather, and it wasn't cropped too much it stopped just above the top of her trousers. Her trousers were made of the same kind of material. On her feet were slightly heeled combat boots that fell short just above her knees. She held two Samurai swords in each hand and was continuously spinning. The girl beside her had blonde hair, she was shorter than the other. Her outfit was made of the same leather-looking material. Her shirt was short sleeved, and she wore gloves that came all the way up her arm and has protective padding on the fingers, wrists and elbows. I'm guessing it's for protection from using the bow and arrow that was on top of her lap as she spoke to the black haired girl, and on her back was a bag of arrows. She had on the same trousers as the other, and a gun holster was tied around her thigh. On her feet were smaller combat boots that stopped above her ankles.

Both of their eyes flicked up to stare at me in the car, I felt embarrassed so I turned away quickly and coughed. Thankfully, Noya drove the car further forward into whatever place this was. I don't think I could have handled being so red faced in the vicinity of the two women for much longer. We head further down a corridor, it's large enough for the car and for people to be able to walk beside it. The whole place felt room-ey and spaced out as if it were new and all the furniture hadn't quite been put in yet. Noya still wasn't talking so I turned to face out the side window again, I see a large room with what I suppose is weaponry and there are people doing, I think, hand-to-hand combat training. The whole wall closest to me is glass whilst the far wall is a mixture of mirrored pains and the same grey metal from before. My thoughts are cut off when Noya turns round a corner and up a ramp into what looks like a garage, he stops the car and takes out the keys. He goes to get out the door before he squeaks and fiddles with the glove box to find something.

"Shit," he mutters through his teeth.

"What are you even looking for?" I say.

"Masks, for our faces. We can't show our identities here, we need the masks. Can you see if you can find them?" he pleads.

I search through the glove compartment and find three CD's, a pair of gloves and... Ah-hah! There they are, I think. I pull them out and they look like masks, I ask Noya just in case.

"Yeah, yeah. That's them. Put it over your face and it will make you unrecognisable to everyone, well, except me because I'll know it's you and you'll know it's me. But, the point is, no one will really know who you are," he replies, as he takes the mask from my hand and just lays it over his eyes, he closes them, and the black material moulds around his eyes. I see what he means, because even though I know that's him, he is unrecognisable. But how? I look down at my lap and see the other mask.

"Go on, put it on then," his voice has gotten deeper too, how is that even possible.

Well, here goes nothing. I shut my eyelids over my gold eyes and lift my hands up slowly to place the mask on. I can feel it moving inwards and outwards to mould to my face shape. It tingles a little bit. Okay, now I am thoroughly freaked out. I open my eyes and pull down the overhead mirror to see for myself. I look the same. I turn to Nishinoya.

"That's really cool, I've only ever seen someone else I knew previously, put a mask on once. And that was a while ago." his mouths hangs open slightly in awe.

"How does that even work?" I asked.

"Well, the mask has sensors that connect to other people's neurotransmitters. I think they have to be in a 50-mile radius for it to work," Noya smirked, probably feeling proud by knowing this cool information, "Pretty sick, right?"

"Hell, yeah!" I replied as he pulls open the handle for the door and he steps out onto the concrete ground of the large garage. The door of it that we had driven through had shut, and it was a green colour with slight rusting in areas, such as the corners and the bottom of it. It was made from some sort of corrugated-metal material.

I step out of the car too, and walk around to the side he's on.

"You gonna tell me why we're here now, or-?" I spoke quickly, sort of taken back by the place we were stood in.

"I won't, but I'll take you to someone who will." he sort of chuckled as his feet stepped out and he started to walk across to the other edge of the garage, I followed. He reached the far wall and began to place his small hands on it, as if feeling for something. His fingers stopped at a certain point and he bent down to place both of his hands onto a specific cinderblock and pushed. I could hear some sort of mechanism moving and rattling from the other side of the wall. I was stood a little far back from him, I stared at his feet and noticed he was standing on a cross. Noya reached back and grabbed me, pulling me close to him.

"You might want to stand here," he chuckled, slightly embarrassed by how close our bodies were to each other.

My embarrassment vanished and was replaced with shock, as the floor below the two of us began to lower and the view of the garage disappeared. I was met with a glass cylinder wall around me leading me into a room full of weaponry, was this the room from before? Possibly. The people in the room were practise-fighting like the others from before.

My eyes flicked over to see the two girls from before. Oh shit, they're gonna know I was stari-... Wait, no they won't, I have this mask thing on they won't know. Nishinoya seemed to see them too, he raised his hand to wave to them. And then he walked over with me following suit, looking more than a little bit awkward to be in a place that was so alien to me.

"Hey Sapphire-Tide, guessing this is NightWave?" The taller of the two, who had black hair spoke. Is Sapphire-Tide Nishinoya's code name or something?

"Hey Black Laser, yeah this is NightWave. I've brought him in to sort out all his stuff, you know how it is with rookies. I remember when you two first joined, you were all jittery and pretty terrified of everything, now look at you both." Nishinoya, or 'Sapphire-Tide', laughed.

"Don't remind me," she laughed too, her once straight face lifted into a smile, she turned to me, "Hi, I'm Black Laser."

Her hand extended out, and I took it and shook it;

"Hello, I'm Hina-" shit, I coughed to cover up my name, like Noya said, no one should know who we are, "NightWave." I finished correctly.

She pulled me close to her and held my back, she whispered into my ear;

"Don't worry," her delicate voice spoke, "We all messed up our names when we first joined."

She moved away, and the shorter girl was stood in front of me now.

"Hey NightWave, I'm Silk Shadow," She extended her hand out too, so I shook it.

"Hello," I smiled as best as I could, as I really just wanted to find out what was even happening right now.

"Well, should we show him around? And get all his gear and figure out what he can do?" Sapphire-Tide nudged me with his elbow and winked at the girls. Jesus Christ, this boy is such a flirt.

//

I was led into a room, the lights were out.

"Good luck," Silk Shadow spoke, she shut the door and I heard her bolt it. Oh crap, am I about to almost die again? This cannot be good.

A light flicked on in a room on the wall, it was just below the ceiling. Now I could see how big the room actually was. The walls were massive, as was the floor space. Out of my eye, I saw Sapphire-Tide, Silk Shadow and Black Laser all sit in chairs. They had clipboards in their hands. Two others stepped in beside them, they were holding guns. Oh shit, that really cannot be good.

I stepped slowly back towards the wall, feeling around I felt the door handle. I turned as quickly as I possibly could and began to violently shake it, sweat rolled down my brow. Come on, come on! My mind screamed, and the scream threatened to leave my lips but I held it. A static noise made me cringe and pull away, Black Laser had stood up and was holding some sort of device, to which I later learned was a microphone. Her voice came out of the walls and spoke to me;

"Don't worry Night Wave," her voice was calming to me, "You won't be hurt, you are protected. Please, step away from the door to the centre of the room. And do not worry about these guys with the guns, they won't shoot you, they are here to step in if something were to go wrong."

Even from the ground, I could tell that the corners of her mouth were twitched up into a sweet, caring smile.

"We're going to run a series of tests, just try your best," she spoke elegantly and with poise, "Whenever you think you're ready to start, give us a thumbs up. Take as long as you want to prepare yourself."

I don't think I will ever be ready, do I have to do this?

She sat back down and handed the microphone to one of the guards.

I sat down and stared at my hands for a moment, what tests would these be? I'm guessing they're some sort of physical test judging by the size of the room. I may as well just get this over and done with. I stood up slowly, by placing my hands either side of me and pushing my shaking body off of the ground. I gave a weak thumbs up to her to which she nodded.

I heard something move in the far left of the room, I looked over and saw a target had popped up out of the ground. Then the lights in the room above turned out, and I was left completely in the dark. Great.

"Okay, Night Wave. I want you to focus all that you can on your vision. I know you can't see anything, but focus as hard as you can and tell me if you see are able to see the target, okay?"

"Okay..." I whispered quietly, not sure if she was able to hear me. Then again, I did wonder how she would hear me even if I spoke at a normal volume. But nothing in this place made sense, so I just went with it.

"Off you go," came another voice, which I recognised as the other girl, Silk Shadow.

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly through my nose and out through my mouth. Let's do this!

When I opened my eyes I tried my hardest to stay as still and calm as possible and just focus on seeing the target.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe Out.

Slowly, and I mean slowly, faint specks of my vision became more light than dark.

"Somethings happening." I uttered.

"What can you see Night Wave?"

"Some," I paused, "Some light? I think?"

"As we suspected," Silk Shadow spoke, "We're going to step these test up a notch, I'm sending some knives through to you."

As she said, some knives came up out of the ground on a podium next to me, I took the medium-sized blade and held it firmly in my grip.

Without any warning, something moved towards me and my vision cleared to see three different targets making their way towards me. I leapt back and assessed the situation, jumping right back into action mear seconds later. I plunged the knife through the chest of one dummy, pulled it out and rolled backwards. The second dummy was fast approaching before I had time to think, I jumped forwards to attack it. I ran to the third and pummelled straight through it, without hesitation.

I had ran with so much force than I was thrown onto the ground face first, I lay motionless for a couple minutes. Just steadying my breathing and processing what had just happened. The knife I had used to attack those dummies had been thrown out of my hand and flew further than I did.

"Alright, I think that will be all we do to test you, for now. Most of our estimations for what you could do are true. Thank you Night Wave, Oh, and cover your eyes, the lights may sting..." Black Laser's soft voice sounded once again.

I covered my eyes and the sound of the lights turning on echoed throughout the room. I peaked my eyes through my fingers so that they could adjust. I saw all the dummies and their stuffing lying on the floor, and the knife had stabbed it's way into the wall like a bullet through an apple. The sound of a door opening made me turn around and I saw the three of them, Black Laser, Silk Shadow and Sapphire-Tide, all waiting for me to come out. So I did.


	3. Is this my life now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns a little more, sees Kageyama and questions everything.

After that whole training 'fiasco', the supers; Sapphire Tide, Black Laser and Silk Shadow, all took walked with me towards my 'fitting room'. In my head, some badass track was playing and I envisioned us to all be walking in slow motion, but in real life, all that could be heard were quiet mumblings between the other two and footsteps and clicks of heels. They probably looked cooler than me, as they were all wearing full-on 'superhero suits' and I, well, I was wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and, a lame jacket. I didn't compare in the slightest. The walls in this hallway were the same as the ones before. Generally, all of the walls and rooms looked the same. Strange. They lead me to a door, which has a plaque saying 'Fitting Rooms', That lead into a different hallway. This hallway was completely different to the others, I mean really different. It had red velvet-looking walls with golden embellishments and framing. There were a couple portraits of people. As we walked down the hall, I realised that underneath each of the paintings it said the name of the person and either 'deceased' or 'alive'. Most said deceased. There were doors between each painting, made out of a red-brown wood with gold plaques that said the names of supers. We reached one that said Night Wave. The others had stopped walking.

"Go on, that's yours," Spoke Silk Shadow.

"O-okay," I turned the metallic handle of the door and pushed it open. The room wasn't too big. There were a dressing table and a large mirror above it. A seat was tucked in underneath it. On the opposite side of the room stood a floor lamp which had already been turned on and a set of black leather looking armchairs with a glass coffee table was near it. And there was a wall that seemed to have compartments in, I walked towards it and the door behind me closed. I placed my hand on the white, glass-looking wall. As soon as my fingers had touched down onto the surface the lights turned out.

I spun around, what was going on?

I heard the door open again but still could not see anything. Had the lights gone out in the hallway as well? Power cut? Probably. Before I really had any time to think about it, they were back on. A short woman stood in front of me. She had beautiful dark skin and curly hair. Her eyes were outlined with a mask similar to mine, but hers had small coloured parts. They looked like they'd been hand sewn on, cute. She had a carry case with her, it was quite big.

"Hello Nightwave," She greeted me with kind eyes and a warm smile,"I'm Britannia, I'm in charge of creating suits for the supers here. I've already been told of what your powers are, slash what they could be. I brought some tester fabrics with me, so see what you like and what you don't like and we can go from there."

She had sat down in the middle of her speech, I hadn't noticed so I quickly scrambled my body awkwardly to sit down on the chair opposite hers. She pulled the case onto her lap with ease, clearly she was strong. Mental note; don't piss her off. She opened it and inside were small patches of fabric, and sewing supplies, she took them out and placed them on the table in front of us. What happened next surprised me, she pulled out a whole sewing machine. How in the hell? Is this lady Mary Poppins or something? My eyes must have become the size of the moon by this point, and Britannia had noticed.

"I'm not Mary Poppins, no," She spoke with a chuckle.

Had I said that out loud? I could have sworn I had'n-

"No, you didn't say it out loud." she smiled and her eyes creased up.

Another mental note; don't, um, think when around her?

"You can think when you're around me, it's a useful trick when I'm making suits. I can see if you lot actually like them or not so," her voice was calming, she lay out the different pieces of fabric for me to choose from. "Take your time picking which one's you like."

There was a purple stretchy material, I don't hate it but no thanks, and one with black as the main colour with small orange accents, pretty cool. One that was yellow and stiff, probably not the nicest. Another that was red, white and blue, too patriotic for my taste. She chuckled.

"Have you decided which that you like?" her voice, broke me out of my thought process.

"Uh, yeah," I spoke, "I like the black one with the orange bits."

"Well I'll get to work on some designs and the suit will be done in no time, but I think I'll go home and work on this so that I can properly concentrate, see, I think that you're special in some way."

She picked up all of her stuff, put it back into the bag that managed to carry so much of it and walked out of the dressing room. Am I special?

//

Nishinoya had said that I should go the bus stop down the road to get back to campus as he has 'business' to attend to, whatever that means... He dropped me off outside the gates as he said that I wouldn't be able to get out the gates otherwise.

I looked at the timetable on the shelter but no buses were going to run for another half an hour... Great.

What should I do? Do I wait it out, or do I just walk back and hope I don't die.

As if the heavens had realised what I was thinking, rain began to pour violently from the sky, just my luck... I guess I'm waiting it out then. Luckily I had my headphones with me, so I plugged them into my phone and chose a song. Love Never Felt So Good - Micheal Jackson. Huh, ironic, as I do not currently have a... lover? Do people even say that I wouldn't know, I've never even been in love. But I do like this song, the lyrics are catchy -even though they are in English and I don't really understand them but whatever. The sound of the rain had been blocked out, as I closed my eyes and leant back against the back wall of the bus shelter, crossing my arms to try and keep out the cold a bit. The music made me not realise that the bus had come and gone. Shit.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed almost quietly, but still loud enough that if some poor elderly woman were to be beside me, she may have died from shock.

I ripped out my headphones, ignoring the slight pain from doing so. And I jumped around in annoyance and kicked water from a growing puddle up into the air in anger.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?" I looked up, oh shit, this asshole from art class.

"S-sorry," I said, shivering from the low temperature.

"It's whatever, " he spoke, obviously trying to stay calm, "I saw you when I was driving past here, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, but I usually don't take rides from strangers..." I teased lightly, he wasn't a complete stranger in hindsight.

He gave me a 'Don't mess around, or I will smack you' look.

"Just kidding," I laughed trying to brush off the awkwardness of this whole thing, "Kageyama, right?"

"Yeah it is, do you want a ride or not?" he sounded angry.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I sniffled.

He had a coat that looked professional and was holding a clear umbrella over his head to shield from the rain. I rushed underneath it to escape the water. We walked over to the car that he had parked just off of the road in a small layby. It was one of those really cool sports cars with the doors that come up over the top of the body of the vehicle. It was impeccably shiny and well kept. It was jet black and it's headlights shone brightly. I opened the door and it went over my head, even though I was expecting it, it still shocked me.

When I sat in the seat, I realised that they were heated and they were so comfy, almost like memory foam. I had never been in a car as nice as his. Oh, my god, this is heaven. I wiggled my butt further down into the chair relishing in the warmth.

"Are you quite finished?" Kageyama dejected as his slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," I continued to look around the car, this was fancy as hell, "How can you afford a car like this and pay for university?"

He coughed, and started up the car, "My p-parents..."

I wasn't convinced by his answer, maybe he's a criminal. Anything could be true seen as what I just went through in the past couple hours. What even happened. I was at school, got attacked by these people, almost died, ended up in hospital with zero injuries, Noya basically kidnapped me, took me to a secret hide-out, I had to do some weird ass test that was really ominous and some lady that could understand all of my thoughts was asking me about fabrics.

"Why were you up this side of the city anyway?" he asked. His voice never seemed to change pitch, it was always a low rumbling boom of words. Rather than my voice, it wasn't high pitched and a tad squeaky.

"Sightseeing," I joked and leant against the window to look out. The sky was beginning to turn a dark purple in places. And the sun was setting on the horizon, behind the skyscrapers of the middle of the city. They stood like pillars. Blocking my view of what was probably a gorgeous sunset. But as Kageyama rounded a corner and took a couple turns, my view was cleared and the reds, yellows, pinks and purples of the sky danced together in complete harmony.

"Isn't that pretty?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, real pretty. We're almost there so be prepared to get out of my car." I was not expecting an answer to my question from him, but oh well. I turned back to face in front. I could just see the top of the main University building as we drove over the hill just before the gates.

It wasn't long before he pulled up at the edge of the kerb. I got out and was about to say thanks, but he just drove off without another word. He is so strange.

It had stopped raining, so thankfully I wouldn't have to run to my dorm. I just wanted to lie down for a second, this was too much excitement and shock for one day, and could not possibly be good for my heart. I still could not quite wrap my head around what had happened. I guess I'll have to sleep on it.

When I arrived outside of my dorm room, I slotted the card in, opened the door and slugged my way to my bed. Throwing off my shoes and shirt at some point and basically collapsing into sleep as soon as my body hit the welcoming mattress.

//

It was that night that I realised nothing would ever be the same again. I was awoken by unexplainable pain. It first started at my feet and I thought that maybe it was from all the running and walking I had been doing. But then it got even more uncomfortable and stopped me from being able to sleep altogether. It spread up my calfs and then I realised that I recognised this exact feeling from some days ago, from the lab incident. Then my hands started to ache with the same throbbing and stinging feeling. I sat up from my lying position and held my head between my legs. All this pain was making me feel light headed and dizzy. I needed to make it to the bathroom, as soon as possible, before I hurl all over the floor. I stood up and swayed from side to side for a bit. I stepped once onto my left foot, an indescribable pain spread up the whole of my left leg. Shit. What time is it? Where is Nishinoya? Am I gonna die? Is this my life now, is this gonna happen every day? I made it into the doorway of the bathroom, and I leant against the frame. I pushed on and grabbed onto the basin, to look into the mirror. I looked ghostly pale, but I was somewhat glowing at the same time. Not to the same extent as the other day, but still, my skin did not look natural at all. I pulled my hand up to my face, but as I touched my cheek my hand scolded it. Why is my hand so hot? Did this happen he other time? I looked more closely into the mirror and saw a small burn mark forming in the shape of three fingertips. Great. But then, the light became even brighter there in that specific spot and the marks slowly faded, as if they were healing. It as if the light were healing the burns. My vision blurred and I felt myself fall back onto the floor, luckily there were some towels left on the floor by Noya, finally his uncleanliness was useful, so my head probably didn't suffer too bad a blow. Everything faded to black once more, and my body lay still.


End file.
